Hellcat Squadran: Retribution of Silence
The Mistery Woman: The two sat in a scarly light room, neither could really see the other. "She has escaped us again." remarked one. "Yes, but we are able to track her. She won't elude us for long." answered the other. "If she is found, we should stop being merciful, violence must be applied without restrained." The other simply remained silent, as the two waited patiently for them to finally be informed. She was running through the dark streets, her white cloak flying in the wind, before she finally entered a pub and sat in a darkened corner. Scott and a couple of friends who were sitting at the bar, drinking pints of beer, as one of them said to Scott, as he noticed Robin enter. "I know what you're thinking. Go for it." and Scott got up and walked over to her. "Hey,hon." "I am not your honey." "I just call everyone that, don't worry ma'am." said Scott sitting down. "Nor am I someone who needs respect. Also I can not remember asking you to take a seat." "You're on the wrong world if you think people need to be asked that." "Wrong plain is the more correct term..." mumbled Robin to herself. "And you are talking to the wrong woman if you think that." "Maybe. Willing to risk it, though." "What do you want?" "More than a few different things." "Then why don't you leave and search for them?" "Who says I'm not?" "The fact that you are still sitting here." "You certainly aren't from around here." "No from somewhere far more deadly and far more impatient than you can comprehend." "You actually sound like an old girlfriend." "There are women that date you ?" "Don't sound too surprised." "Why shouldn't I ?" "You aren't from here are you?" "No I am not." "Okay...I shall start, I am Scott and you are?" "You do not have the ability to speak or hear my name. But you can call me Robin." "Where are you from?" "None of your buisness." At that Scott sighed in frustration, he was interested in that woman, but she kept blocking him. "Well, I know that you aren't human, your name can't be used here so you use another, and you are not from this particular universe, or maybe something on a more grand scale." "Well you aren't stupid but I knew that already." "That's gratifying. So why'd you come here?" "No...quite the opposite." "You running?" "What would I run from?" "Something bigger and tougher, maybe?" "Well there are a lot bigger than me...but tougher? No." "Something that like needs to have something to back it up, beautiful." "Yeah it has." "Such as?" "None of your buisness." "Alright. How long you here for?" "No idea." "Why not? You're the one who has all the unfailing plans." "So what?" "Ah, a sensitive spot." "If you say so." "Ok, I'm gonna need another one." said Scott as he ordered another drink. "Yeah...just kill your brain cells." "Why're you in here then?" "Personal reasons." "Wow, this is getting deep..." "If you say so." "Oi vey...it's like talking to a brick wall..." said Scott hitting his head on the table. "That feeling is mutual." "Nice we've got something in common..." "Sadly..." "Well, I'm gonna go and find food. See you hon." stated Scott getting up. "Yeah what ever." Robin left not to long afterwards, a lot of wanting stares following her, which were all ignored. "Never thought there was a woman out of your league. Hell you even get lesbians to want you."remarked one of Scott's friends. "Oh shut it..." remarked the young Sigurdson simply and drank another pint. The rest of the night was rather more successful for Scott, he found a model, who was easily subdued by his charms, and it didn't take long for him to get her to share a bed with him. He awoke with a start at 3am, a strange feeling having overcome him. He got dressed and walked outside, yet there was still this strange feeling that he just couldn't shake so he started to run a bit through the city, to clear his head. Scott had just reached the city outskirts, when it happened, a gigantic bolt of lightning struck down, and whipped the city out. Scott woke up with a start, he felt burns all over his skin, and as he looked back he saw the city obliterated, nothing left standing. He was aghast at what happened, and when he looked around he saw Robin, sitting there on a rock, looking at him as if nothing had happened. "Oh you finally are awake?" asked the young woman, in a sugar sweet voice. But before Scott could answer he lost conscience again. "Such a bother." sighed Robin and used her powers to take him back to her transport. "I take it you have failed?" asked the man sitting in his marble throne, looking at his opposite, who was still crackeling with lightning. "No...I intended it to go this way...it is a lot more fun like this." answered the newly seated man, gleefully. "Need I remind you that eliminating her has priority over everything else?" shot the first man back, clearly frustrated with his partner. "And need I remind you that you can't give me orders?" said the second man, now angry as well. "Gentelmen, gentelmen, there is no need to argue...afterall we are all friends are we not?" came a third voice, from high above the table the two were sat around. "What do you want DeFlamingo?" asked the first man with a sigh. "Oh don't be so negative Dracule, I am only trying to help you." answered DeFlamingo slowly lowering himself onto the table. "Your help usually leads to destruction and slavery." answered the second manm cracking his neck. "And yours end in what Enel? Destruction of solar systems." answered DeFlamingo still grinning as he whirlled around to face Enel, who now had to remain silent. "What do you propose." asked Dracule then. "Well...how about we draw her out? You know how she wants to protect as many humans as possible? Well...we may not know what she is doing here, but we can just kill more and more humans and then to stop this, she will come to us." laughed DeFlamingo. "We want to settle this in discretion." answered Enel, biting into an apple. "Well then you will have to search for many millenia more, she is an expert an hiding from us, isn't she?" answered the "Joker" with his trademark grin. "We will take this to Him and see what he thinks of this." answered Dracule, and got up, along with the other two, and they left the dark room, to go talk to Him. The Fire Fist: Ace had actually only stumbled onto this plain by accident, he liked to traverse through the inter-plain rifts but he seldomly landed in plains that had become a target for the Seven Samurai, and that for a reason. He didn't know where he was, only that there was a lot of sand and a lot of lights not to far away. So he walked, for him it felt like hours, though it only took him a few minutes to finally reach the city. There he quickly accessed a computer terminal. "So...I am on Earth, United States of America, Nevada...24th century...okay...right..." mumbled Ace, in the distance he could see a quite large mansion and decieded to walk towards it, he passed multiple houses on the way, and in a dark ally he saw two people leaning against, a wall, quickly realising who the two were, he walked up to them slowly. "Well...I'd say this is quite a strange sight, both of you, I mean, neither of you have left Gallifrey a lot...in what? 4 billion years?" chuckled Ace and stopped a few meteres away from the two hidden in the shadow. "Well...I have been here a for bit already." said one with a sigh, while the other replaced his shades on his nose, all though it was completely dark. "This plain doesn't hold a lot for us though now does it?" said the other, who had replaced his sunglasses. "Then why are you here?" asked Ace with a smuk grin. He wanted us to survey this planet." answered the first man again. "Ah...did he now? Well then I bid you good bye...oh and don't cause to much trouble." chuckled Ace and walked up to the mansion, and knocked on the door. "He is too checky...don't you think?" asked the second man. "He is still young..." responed the first, and they both vanished. Far away on a distant transport, Scott was starting to wake up, the first thing he felt, was the lack of a burning feeling on his back, followed by the cold sensation, of having a few needles in his back, and the strange liquid they were pumping into him. "Where the hell am I...?" mumbled Sigurdson, as his vision was starting to return. "A ship...on route to Earth." responded Robin from infront of him. "See, told you I'd get to spend a night at your place." came his cheeky remark. "Not my place. And stop moving around." answered Robin, slightly frustrated by his advances. "Ah. Bondage. Sure." responded Scott with a dirty smile. "Or just keep moving around...and your neck will fall of completely." came Robin's answer, with a somewhat encouraging tone. “Yes ma'am." sighed Scott. “Finally…” exhaled Robin, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “So then. Why are you taking me to hell?" asked Scott, crossing his arms as well, though winced at the pain it caused him. "I was saving you from it." responded Robin with a raised eyebrow. "I mean Earth. With the people who run it it is the most dangerous place for someone like me." explained Scott, shacking his head in frustration. "Trust me...it is safest place in this plain at the moment." answered Robin, leaning back against the wall. "Sure. But again, why?" came Scott back to his original question. "You were the sole survivor...would you rather I'd left you behind?" asked Robin looking at him inquisitive "Of the planet?" came Scott's shocked question. "Of everything in a 500 km radius." answered Robin coldly. "Thank god." sighed Scott in relieve. "That was nothing in comparison to what that guy can do..." said Robin shacking her head. "So, you gonna tell me who you are now?" asked Scott. “No point…you wouldn’t get it." answered Robin. "Try me.” Ace had now knocked on the door and it was opened by a rather hot woman. "Excuse me, it seems I have got lost..." said Ace with his characteristic smile. "You sure about that?" asked Alina, in rather reveling cloths. "Let's say...I am not from around here." answered Ace, rubbing the back of his head. "Hungry?" came her short question. "Actually yes, I am, but I only wanted to ask for directions..." said Ace, putting his hand back at his side. "Come on now, you can get more than directions here." smirked Alina, drapping her arm around his shoulder and pulled him inside the house. "Oh this is very kind of you..." began Ace but she had already closed the door behind him, and he had found himself, in an entrance hall...filled with women. "Do you need anything, some of my girls can attend to you." said Alina, her arm still around his broad shoulders. "Oh...ahm...well...I need to go to place called "Kaven Base"...you wouldn't know how I could get there?" asked Ace, taking her arm off. "Tell you what, you be a good guest, and I will let you know how to get there." smiled Alina at him slyly, as they could hear moans and panting from the upper roams. "What do you mean by a "good guest"?" asked Ace, taking a step back. "Well, I would like it if you would do what I ask for the night." said Alina, taking a step towards him again. "I guess I know what you mean?" answered Ace with a raised eyebrow. "I'll be blunt. First, I want to take you into my room and you will fuck me as best you can, and then there will be two of my girls who will be expecting the same once you are done with me. And then you will meet me in the front yard, we shall repeat our act, and then I will let you know where to go." said Alina flunging her arms around his neck again. "How long have you gone without?" sighed Ace looking at her. "With a man, four months." answered Alina playing with his hair. "Well...that explains it...but you should know...I really am different from anything you ever had before." chuckled Ace. "Time to prove it." said Alina, took her shirt off,then jumped at him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and commanded him to take her up to her room. "You will see." said Ace and followed her up. Getting help ?: They landed it was night on planet Earth and it almost looked peaceful, but only almost. There was something in the air that told people that something was off. "So what are we doing on the most dangerous planet in the whole galaxy?" asked Scott looking around. "To get help from the only person that can help us." answered Robin. "And so we go into the middle of the Atlantic?" asked Scott sceptical as he shivered slightly in the cold air. "Yeah as I told you...he likes to hide." said Robin and took a small device from her belt, and threw it infront of her, where suddenly a huge citadel appeared. "Was that thing...cloaked?!" asked Scott touching the hard rock face that had appeared. "In laymens terms? Yes. Though the process if far more intricate than that." said the Gallifreyian and opened a hidden door. "You guys are pretty clichéd you know..." sighed the human as he followed her inside. The corridors were gloomy, to say the least as the pair walked through them. Until the reached a throne room like platform. "I should have known a regular room was not enough for you." called out Robin, as a shadowy figure appeared behind them. "You do know I came here to be left alone. And why did you bring him?" asked Anthony as he walked passed them and seated himself on his throne. "No you came here to hide, from what you know is to come. Enel is already here, the others might follow." explained Robin. "Then you know less than you think. The others are already on the move. Lucci was here already, and it will not take much longer till all seven come here. And you know what a single one is capable of. This plane will soon be naught but a distant memory." said the sitting man taking a sip of his refreshment. "So you will just hid here and run away...leave your own children to die?!" asked Robin aghast. "I have to, you know the ancient laws passed after the war. There is no room for choices here." answered Anthony coldly. "Huh, I never thought you'd be one to cower behind excuses, but so be it. But I'd rather go done fighting for this plane than to live a cowards life like you." said Robin. "Then you shall." came Anthony's answer and Robin and Scott vanished... "They'll never understand...they can't..." sighed Anthony as he leaned back, closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him again: They stood there on the hill, watching the storm on the fortress. "We have to take this world, today brother." said Anthony turning around to look in his brothe's, then golden eyes. "Yes we have to, the purging most continue, such heresy can not be allowed to exist." answered Anton, looking down as Gallifreyians and their enemies battled, ripping each other apart. "Can we expect any more reinforcements of the enemy to arrive?" asked Antong looking back at Enel. "No my lord, all enemy forces are bound on the other fronts." answered the tall, blond man. "Then we shall join the fray." chuckled Anthony and the group slide down the hill. They weren't many, besides the two brothers and Enel there were four members of the royal guard, that were sworn to protect the brothers, even though everyone knew they didn't need it. "Okay brother you go to the left, Enel to the right and I through the middle." said Anton and rushed off. The first enemy he met simply ripped himself apart, Anton having turned the man's ability against himself. The next he decpacitated with a lariat, the third he "stabbed" with a bolt of lightning. Then he found himself surrounded by a few dozen of the enemy. "Hehe...I guess you have never seen the Equillibrium..." chuckled the Gallifreyian. On the other side of the battlefield, people were turned to ash, by continous lighting strikes, while Enel also used his golden staff to break necks, use it as a conductor to burn is enemies and finally to stab people. "Is this all you have got?!" he yelled laughing meniacally striking his enemies left right and center. Anthony on the left side of the battlefield, uses his woode abilities as well as his occular powers to devistating effects. Shattering the minds of his enemies as well as their bodies. "You should have surrendered, your deaths would have been far more merciful." said Anthony, his voice dead on, as he ran a wodden poll through a persons skill, while setting another group on fire. "All to easy." His eyes flashed open again. Recently he had begun to remember these long ago events. The last battles before the great Cataclysm. It their last and greatest enemy during the Great Purge, the cleansing of the planes. "It was that battle, when things started to go downhill. It was then, I think that we truely lost control..." mumbled Anthony looking out of his window. The Citadel, was one of the last buildings of the original Gallifrey, it still stood there. but he had linked it to Earth, so he could escape more easily. He closed his eyes again, and took a sip of his refreshment. "At least we got them all." Outside of Kaven Base Ace had finally found his way to the command center of HCS. Scratching his head under his hat, he looked around. "Hmm, it'd seem I misunderstood something.This doesn't look like a place I could get help from." mused Ace, and turned already away to look for something else, when he heard a voice call out for him. "Ace! Hold up, will you!" called out Robin, as he turned around. "Oh, what are you doing here?" asked Ace, bewildered. "Trying to save this plane from the others, same as you I suppose." answered Robin before they hugged for a short amount of time. "Ah and this is Scott, one of the few people around here that could in theory be of use to defende this plane." explained the dark haired woman, waving her hand in the general direction of Scott. "And Scott this is Ace, another Gallifreyian." mentioned Robin. "Oh dear god...another one..." sighed Scott looking Ace up and down. "Why aren't you wearing a shirt..." he finally sighed. "To hot with one on." chuckled Ace, before turning away. "Well anyway, Robin I got to go, another place I want to check out to see if there is a bit more help available." called the Gallifreyian back and already vanished in the darkness. "Oh, well seems like we have to talk to this Hellcat Squadran then..." sighed Robin as they entered the base. He looked down on the charred bodies around him. Ivalice was the name of the planet he was on. "No information on her huh?" chuckled the tall man as lightning arced up his body. Before he flung his golden stuff through another soldier who charged him, the force used in that, what looked like a lazy spin, was enough to cut the man in half. As he looked around this "battlefield" he reminded him of that so long ago event: The corpses were lying around him, as he walked forward unfaced by the attacks flung at him, as everytime something seemed to hit him, he simply became lightning. "And they call you a challenge!" laughed Enel, as he ripped the head off of an enemy, as he passed him. When all of a sudden another Gallifreyian next to him simply fell apart and became dust. "You are next, asshole." said Arucane and attempted to lock onto Enel. "This is it? I don't feel anything special happening?" laughed Enel. He knew even without his lighting abilities, the Equillibrium, or more precisly the Amber protected him from such abilities. "My turn I guess." chuckled the not yet Samurai, and vanished Arucane look desperatly around, while creating two swords in his hands. "Come out you coward." mumbled the young Marethari. "Oh I am right here." he heared Enel mutter, and as he turned around he felt the golden staff his enemy was carrying connect to his chin and send him flying. Struggeling to get up again Arucane, threw one of his swords at his enemy, who parried the blade with a lazy flick of his staff, during this Arucance jumped into the air, and created a true storm of weapons that were racing towards Enel, all of them simply passed through them, as he became lightning. "I..i...in the name of the ''Githarya what is he." stuttered Arucane as he looked up to see Enel grinning above him and sending a massive bolt of lightning down at him. He didn't have the time to create a shield so was hit head on. The lightning slammed him into the ground and immediatly crystalised everything around him so he could barely move, should he have survived. "That'll be that I guess." chuckeled Enel and walked away. Though he should be proven wrong, when Arucane had freed himself from the crystalised ground created a new weapon and flung it against Enel's neck, who couldn't possibly evade. ''There was a loud crack as the blade of the weapon shattered on the Amber, that had formed around Enel's neck. "And now boy...you will die..." mumbeled the Galliyfrean, his staff transforming into a trident which he rammed into Arucance stomach. "You should have quit will you still could..." laughed Enel as Arucance began spitting and coughing up blood." Then he walked away. Enel's mind returned to the here and now. "Such a foolish boy..." mused the self-proclaimed god before vanishing in a crackle of displaced air. ---- Vrangr, one of the survivors of the war between Maretha and Gallifrey, sat in a coffee shop with Rose Lawson. He didn't know who she was, and didn't know why she wanted him there. "Why did you ask me here?" He asked her. "I have info you might want." She replied. "Gallifrey." She replied. Vrangr's eyes narrowed. "Interested?" She asked. "Go on." He said. "I thought a Marethari Arhen would want to know what would happen to his exterminators." She said. "How do you know what I am?" He asked, and she flashed her Amber for a moment. His eyes widened. "What the hell are you? I can't sense your Amber, so you're not a whole Gallifreyian..." He said. "Oh am not but all Gallifreyians can suppress their Amber. How much is this information worth to you?" "Depends what it is." He answered. "What happened after the Marethari Genocide." "Clearly. An infinite amount of possible outcomes could have occurred." "Well, it is very limited, as there aren't very many Gallifreyians here now are there." "What do you want in exchange?" Vrangr asked, getting to the point. "You and your buddy stay away from me. I don't want to kill either of you." She said. "Define buddy." Vrangr replied. "The other survivor." She answered. "We are far from friends. If you killed him, I would probably reward you." Vrangr said. "I know you want that. I want you two to do that somewhere else." "Fine. I will do what I can." Vrangr said. "Good, that is good." She said. "Go on." Vrangr said. "I don't know much. All I know is a single sentence. 'Gallifrey Burned'." She said. Vrangr's eyebrows raised. "Who told you of this?" He asked. "My father." She replied, and Vrangr became lost in thought. "What? Surprised Gallifreyians have parents too?" "No, I merely have a theory as to what your parentage is." He said. "Oh?" "Looking back, you have a semblance to a powerful Gallifreyian by the name of Anthony." He mused. "Yeah, he is my father." She said. "You are of a powerful bloodline, miss Lawson." He said to her. "A cursed one would be befitting, too." She said bitterly. "I suppose you could say that." He stated. "So, anything more?" She asked. "I have but one question. You said something of Gallifreyians being here." He said. "Me, my sisters. Someone named Lucci and Ace." She responded, and his eyes widened again. "Something wrong?" She asked. "Yes, very." He replied. "Afraid of the Samurai?" "You forget I am Arhen. Against a Samurai, I stand no chance." He said. "They are not here for you." She assured him. "Then this plane will burn next." He said sadly. "They are here for Nico Robin." She said. "Then the poor person is dead." He replied. "She has escaped them since the fall of Gallifry, nearly one hundred million years ago." She said. "Then best of luck to her. I must vanish." He said. "Bye." She said and he sunk into the floor. God's Resent: Ariana couldn't quite believe her eyes, that man, or what ever he was, had toren the entire defense force apart and was now sleeping infront of her. Angered by this she lashed out with a solidfied beam of Aura power and drove it right through the man's skull. The result was a long yawn as Enel's eyes started to open little by little. "Oh...did I miss something?" yawned the self-proclaimed god, slowly reaching behind his back and grabbing an apple. Slowly lifting it to his mouth, he bit into it and began to chew, the soldified Aura beam still through his skull. "Well I did give you five minutes, in which I wouldn't move...time to show you what I can do..." laughed Enel evily, holding his hand up to Ariana's face and a beam of lightning shot from the Gallifreyians hand and into the Human's face. Slowly getting up, he rammed his staff into Elle's chest, as she crept up behind him. "You know...I can read your minds..." said Enel, turning slightly to look at Elle, as she fell to the ground coughing up blood, the single strike had shattered her entire rip-cage. Leaving the two women along the hundred other dead, or dying security officers, he continued on his way into Kaven Base. A few weeks earlier: Robin and Scott left Kaven Base, after finding out that they had no info what so ever on what it was Robin was searching for. The two also seperated on Earth, Scott being sent to Mandalore, to protect his family, as Robin was concerned the a Samurai might show up there. She also didn't know where Ace had went to find help, but she hopped he'd find it. If not, the galaxy and maybe even the whole plane might burn. She left to find help of a few other Gallifreyians she knew she could trust, maybe a few Shandia as well. Nymeria couldn't quite believe what she had heard from that strange mosntrosity that stood before here. "So you are saying that, there is a group of people who have come here to destroy the whole galaxy?" asked the Sith Lady, doubt in her voice. "Kihihihihih, not only the galaxy, dear but the whole plane." corrected Moria, laughing madly. "And you offer to help us?" asked Nymeria, she couldn't stand what ever that blob was that stood infront of her. "Yes, these are chains and a bit of ammo, that can actually kill them, as it renders them powerless." laughed Moria madley, he had been in the buisness of killing Gallifreyians since the Great Purge. "And in exchange you want..." "The most beautiful woman you have here." said Moria greadily. "Go fuck yourself." came Nymeria's cold answer as she reached for her blade. "Bad choice...." laughed Moria his typical laughter and vanished as he simply degraded into a shadow. "The bad choice was to listen to you in the first place." mumbled Nymeria. In the great desert of Gallifrey, Moria appeared again waiting for his partner to arrive. The sand before him began to twist and rise and soon one of the most powerful Gallifreyians stood infront of him. The Ex-Samurai Sir. Crocodile arose from the loose ground. "So...you finally came to collect your debt, huh?" asked the sandy Gallifreyian, lighting his cigar. "Kihihihi, yes..." laughed Moria and told the other Gallifreyian what he wanted. "Are you sure? This is quite low for the debt." answered Crocodile astounded. "Kihihihihih, yes, I know." laughed Moria, to which Crocodile shrugged and disappeared again. Category:Stories The Best Swordman: Splitting of Mind: Entrance of Destruction: Desperate Measures: Final Act of Defiance: Category:Stories